This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to an apparatus, system and method for bowed rotor avoidance in gas turbine engines using a heat pipe system.
Gas turbine engines are used in numerous applications, one of which is for providing thrust to an airplane. When the gas turbine engine of an airplane has been shut off for example, after the airplane has landed at an airport, the engine is hot and due to heat rise, the upper portions of the engine will be hotter than lower portions of the engine. When this occurs thermal expansion may cause deflection of components of the engine which can result in a “bowed rotor” condition. If a gas turbine engine is in such a bowed rotor condition, it is undesirable to restart or start the engine.
One approach to mitigating a bowed rotor condition is to use a starter system to drive rotation (i.e., cool-down motoring) of a spool within the engine for an extended period of time at a slow speed. This process can delay engine starting and may lead to premature starter system wear. Other approaches to engine rotation to alleviate a bowed rotor condition have been contemplated, but such approaches can also delay engine starting and/or require use of an energy source.